Camp Days with Hungary and Florida
by Hunjess
Summary: Hungary and Florida. A country and a state both meet up at a camp in America. They are surrounded by humans and idiots. A few of the events are based on real happenings my camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello. This is a story based off of the first time that I met my best friend. I hope that you enjoy it. I do not own Hetalia.**

Hungary's House

Hungary is in her room packing for a trip. Not just any trip though. All of the countries are all forced to go to a camp with humans. Some of the countries will be councilors but most will be the campers. Hungary packs her bag up and looks at the letter one more time.

Dear Hungary,

You and the other countries are all going to a camp. This camp will also have humans so you need to use your human name all the time. Whatever you do you must not tell anyone that you are a country. This camp starts next week so get ready for it. The category is horseback riding. Good luck to you and have fun.

Sincerely,

Your Boss.

Hungary rolls her eyes and zips up her bag. She puts the bag next to the door. She looks out the window and sees the sun just beginning to set off in the horizon. She lays back on her bed and closes her eyes.

America's House

Florida stares at her father with wide eyes.

"Do I have to go to this stupid camp?" Florida complains as she slowly packs her bags. America gives her a stern look.

"Yes, I thought that you liked horseback riding?" America questions as he packs his own bag.

"It is for countries though. I am only a state." Florida complains again.

"There are also humans there too. It will all be fine. You will like it." America says as he packs up everything that he needs. Florida slowly gets everything together and into a bag. She hands the bag to America.

"I guess I have no choice but to go then." Florida says and walks up to her room.

**I know that this is really short, but other chapters will be longer. There will be more characters along the way. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again, I hope you like this chapter a little better. This chapter is a little longer.**

Hungary

_I do not understand why we even have to go to this camp. I do like horses but I am a country. I need to work on world problems._ Hungary thinks to herself. She is sitting in the back seat of a taxi with a book bag in her lap and her bag of stuff sitting next to her. She looks out the window and sees flashes of green flying by. The taxi is on the way to the camp. Hungary yawns and leans her head against the window. She eventually falls asleep.

Florida

Florida wakes up with her head in the seat of a car. She looks up at the drivers seat and sees her father driving. She groans as the smell of McDonald's hits her nose.

_Typical. Why do I have to go? None of the other states are going. _Florida thinks to herself as she looks out her window. She gets tired again and leans her head against the window. She falls asleep.

Hungary

The taxi makes a complete stop just outside of the camp. Hungary stands up and grabs her bags. She can see a small pond just in front of the camp. Hungary walks up to a pavilion with benches and tables underneath the roof. She walks up to a table with a woman sitting behind it.

_She is human. She does not have the country aura to her. _Hungary thinks to herself. The woman looks up and smiles.

"Hello, welcome to World Camp. What is your name?" The woman asks and looks down at the list.

"Hun- I mean Elizaveta Hedervary." Hungary says and mentally facepalms for almost letting it slip.

"Alright, you will be staying in lodge one. Here you go. Michell is your councilor, and she is waiting for you and another girl." The woman says and hands Hungary a map of the camp. Hungary looks down at the map and starts walking towards lodge one.

Florida

Florida wakes up when the car stops. She looks out the window and sees that they have finally reached the camp. Florida grabs her stuff and follows America up to a pavilion. She can feel sets of eyes staring at her from a distance. They reach a table with a woman sitting behind it.

"Names please." She says and looks up at them.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones." America says and does his hero pose with his foot on the chair. Florida rolls her eyes.

"My name is Lyra F. Jones." Florida says and slightly waves at the woman.

"Okay, Alfred you are in lodge 4. Lyra you are in lodge 1. Lyra your councilor's name is Michell. She will be waiting for you." The woman says and Florida starts walking towards lodge 1.

Hungary

Hungary walks into lodge 1 and sees a lot of people in the main room. There are different rooms branching off. A human woman walks up to Hungary.

"You must be Elizaveta. Welcome to lodge 1. My name is Michell and I am your councilor. The girls rooms are right here." Michell says and points to a room near the main door. Hungary walks in and sees around 10 sets of bunk beds. There is a girl sitting on a bottom bunk.

_Wait she is a country. _Hungary thinks to herself as she walks over to her. Hungary puts her bag on the bunk above the girl.

"Oh hello, my name is Mei Mei Wang." The girl says and holds out her hand. Hungary shakes her hand.

"My name is Elizaveta Hecervary, but countries call me Hungary." Hungary says as she pulls her hand away.

"Oh in that case, I am Taiwan." Taiwan smiles up at Hungary. Hungary walks back into the main room. She sits down on a couch. She looks out across the room and identifies the countries.

_Lets see.. England... Sweden and Finland... Japan... Spain and Romano... Prussia and Canada... France... Poland. _Hungary thinks to herself. Hungary leans back and watches them all. Sweden has his arm around Finland, and he is trying to convince a human that Finland is his wife. Spain just kissed Romano on his lips. Romano is now blushing like a tomato. Prussia is trying to convince Canada that he is awesome. England walks over to Hungary.

"Hello. I am glad that you are here." England says and sits down next to Hungary.

"My human name is Elizaveta. What is yours?" Hungary whispers in his ear. England smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Arthur Kirkland my love." England says and Hungary pushes his arm off.

"No, I do not want people to know about us." Hungary says and simply just holds his hand. England brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it. All of a sudden the door opens and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes walks in. England stiffens as she walks in.

"Do you know that girl?" Hungary asks as Michell walks up to the girl. England lets go of her hand.

"Do not worry about it." England says and wraps his arm around Hungary's waist. Hungary puts her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Hungary whispers into his ear. She stands up and walks over to the new girl.

"Oh hello, my name is Lyra F. Jones." Lyra says and shakes Hungary's hand.

"I am Elizaveta Hedervary. Also known as Hungary. You are not a human or a country, but you are a Jones." Hungary whispers and leads her into the girls room. Lyra puts her stuff next to Hungary's.

"Fine, my full name is Lyra Florida Jones. I am a state." Florida says and makes her bed.

**Thank you for reading this. I hope that you are enjoying this so far. Please review if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again to those few of people who are reading this. I hope that you are enjoying the story. Anyways enjoy.**

Michell walks over to Hungary and Florida interrupting their conversation on why they think Prussia is trying to convince everyone that he is awesome.

"Come on girls I want you to meet our other member of our camp, Danielle." Michell says as she leads a human girl over to them. Hungary and Lyra shake her hand.

"I am Elizaveta Hedervary." Hungary says and looks over at England. He gives her a small wave, but Spain pulls him back to attention.

"I am Lyra F. Jones." Florida says and looks over at Spain. She quickly looks away from him as he turns around.

"Okay now that we are acquainted everyone is going outside to play a game." Michell says and leads them out the door. There is a slight hill with woods on both sides of a field. There is a pool at the bottom of the hill. Florida sits down in the grass. She lays down and covers her face with her hands. Hungary walks up to her and looks down at her.

"Come on, we are going to all play a game." Hungary says and tries to get her to stand up.

"I do not want to though!" Florida complains, and Spain sees Hungary standing there so he walks over.

"Hola!~ I am the boys caving councilor Antonio Carriedo, but you chica may call my Spain." Spain says the last part in a whisper and gives Hungary a wink. Hungary rolls her eyes.

"Can you help me get her to everyone else?" Hungary asks and looks at everyone else. They are now in a circle holding hands and not paying attention to them.

"There is no way that you are making me go and play the game. I want to just stay here." Florida says from behind her hands.

"How about we carry her to the center of the circle?" Hungary suggests and Spain nods his head.

"I will grab her feet and you grab her arms." Spain says and moves to her feet. Hungary moves to her head.

"You are not going to drag me anywhere." Florida shouts from behind her hands again.

"Three..." Spain says as he grabs her feet.

"Two..." Hungary says and grabs her hands from Florida's face. Florida looks up at them in confusion in her eyes.

"One!" They both yell and lift her up off of the grass. Florida yells a them which attracts the attention to the people in the circle. The people actually start cheering them on. Some of them part out of the way as they enter the circle. Spain and Hungary reach the center of the circle and they both drop Florida onto the grass.

"Now will you join in on the game?" Hungary asks as Florida looks up at her annoyed.

"I guess I have to now." Florida says and reluctantly stands up. England looks over at Hungary with a concerned look on his face. Hungary just gives him a smile and walks over to Danielle and Michell.

"Sorry about all of that, Lyra did not want to join in on our game." Hungary says as she takes Florida's hand and looks to her right and see France. France holds out his hand and Hungary reluctantly takes his hand in her own. America walks into the middle of the circle.

"Hello! My name is Alfred F. Jones and I am going to tell you how this totally awesome game works." America yells and looks around the circle. He sees Florida and gives her a small wave. Florida winces a bit but shakes it off.

"Okay we are going to run around in this circle all holding hands and we all have to stop at the end of a countdown. We start at 10 then we countdown. You cannot let go at any point, but if you do you must sit down in the grass until the game is over." America yells and goes back into the circle. Everyone starts running around. After a few turns Hungary falls. She goes over and sits down in the grass and watches everyone else. England walks over to her.

"Who is that girl that you were with?" England asks and reaches for Hungary's hand.

"Oh no one. Just another human." Hungary replies and holds his hand. England pulls her in close to him. He kisses her softly on her forehead and then pulls away.

**Please Review my viewers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello, I hope that you are enjoying this story. Sorry that I have not updated in a few days. Please enjoy and review.**

Hungary walks with Florida, Michell, and Danielle to a mess hall. There are tables full of people and nations everywhere. Hungary sniffs the air and can smell pizza cooking.

_Poor Italy, Germany must have yelled at him about making food._ Hungary thinks to herself and sits down at a table. Florida sits to her right and Hungary feels someone sit down to her left. She looks in the seat beside her and sees England.

"Hello is this seat taken?" England asks and looks down at Florida with a puzzled look. Almost like he is trying to remember something.

"No not at all." Hungary replies interrupting England's thoughts. Hungary can see Italy dancing about the small pathways between the tables. Germany is right behind Italy trying to get him to stop. England leans over.

"Hey all of the countries are going to jump up and yell 'Pizza!~' once it gets to all of the tables." England whispers in her ear. Hungary nods and looks around at the other people at the table. Spain, Romano, France, Prussia, and Canada are sitting near the end of the table. Italy dances around but this time with pizza in his arms. He goes around to each table and sets a pizza in the middle of the table. America jumps up and holds up three fingers. All of the other nations stand up and countdown.

"Three... Two... One! PIZZA!~" The sound ringing throughout the mess hall and throughout the camp. All the nations calmly sit down and start eating their pizza. Florida stares at Hungary with a concerned look.

"Well we do not have pasta so we had to yell pizza instead. It is close enough." Hungary explains and goes back to eating her pizza calmly. France stares at Hungary with interest in his eyes. Hungary calmly sets down her pizza and throws a fork at him and goes back to eating. England glares at France.

"What?... Oh I get it now!" France says and stands up in his chair. "Hey everyone! Arthur Kirkland is with- AHHH!" France tries yelling but is pushed out of his chair by England. He falls to the ground and stands back up. England looks across the mess hall and sees everyone staring at him.

"Ignore Francis here. He talks nonsense most... all of the time. Please get back to eating." England says and sits down in his chair. He calmly goes back to eating. Everyone turns back around and they keep eating.

"Francis please do not tell anybody about us. We are trying to keep this a bit of a secret." Hungary says and gives Florida a smile.

"Fine." France says and goes back to eating his pizza slice.

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you will review. It is very much appreciated. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry about not updating in a while you guys. I just had other stuff to do before. Anyways enjoy and please review.**

After dinner is over Michell leads their group back up to the lodge. England is right behind Hungary and is trying to hold her hand. Hungary rolls her eyes and looks down at Florida.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Hungary asks and pulls her hands in front of her body.

"It was alright. I was startled by the sudden pizza-ness." Florida comments and looks ahead of her and sees a boy that she knows from the world meetings that she was forced to go to with her dad.

_Is that Latvia? Why does he have to be here? I hope that he is not in the same lodge as I am. _Florida thinks to herself and can feel a blush creep across her cheeks. Hungary notices the blush and looks in the direction that she is.

_Aww~ so cute~. They would make such a cute couple.~ _Hungary thinks and watches as America walks up to England.

"Sup bro?" America asks in usually loud voice. He wraps his arm around England's shoulders.

"Get away from me you bloody git." England exclaims and tries to push his arms off of him.

"Anyways I have some news. All of us countries are going to the fire circle to play truth or dare tonight. Are you in?" America whispers in England's ear.

"Fine you git. What time?" England gives in and tries to pull away. America smiles brightly and holds him tighter.

"10 o'clock sharp. See you then. Spread the word." America says and runs off to bother other people. England walks up beside Hungary and grabs her hand.

"All of the countries are going to the fire circle tonight at 10 tonight. Do you want to go?" England whispers in her ear.

"I guess so. I will meet you guys out in the main room in our lodge. I will asks Taiwan if she wants to go." Hungary replies and walks into the lodge.

**Hello again. The chapters are still really short. Next chapter is truth or dare. Please review and you get a cookie or a piece of cake. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello again. Hope that you are enjoying this story. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Hungary lays awake in her bunk bed staring up at the ceiling. The lodge is dark as night and the faint sounds of bugs buzzing outside. She looks down at her watch and the time is 9:30. She looks over at Florida in the bunk across from her. She looks sound asleep but she is too waiting for the time to come. Hungary shakes Florida slightly.

"Lets go out into the lobby now and wait for it to be time to go." Hungary whispers in her ear. Florida sits up and grabs her backpack. Hungary silently grabs her own and jumps down onto the floor without a sound. Hungary turns around and slightly shakes Taiwan.

"Come out to the lobby with us for a few minutes before we have to leave for the fire circle." Hungary whispers and goes to the door. Taiwan sits up and follows them. Hungary slowly opens the door and walks out. The main room is silent and dark except for the kitchen light in the back. The three girls sit down on a couch and wait there. Hungary notices a dark shadow move in the back of the room. It slowly walks up to them and Hungary starts to panic slightly.

"Hello you three wanted to stay out here for a while?" An English accent sounds from the shadow. Hungary looks at the shadow closely and sees a pair of glowing green eyes.

"Hello England and yes we were bored just sitting inside not doing anything. Who else is coming to the fire circle?" Hungary whispers loud enough for him to hear.

"Germany, Italy, Russia, China, Japan, America, France, Spain, and Romano." England lists off and walks behind the couch. He wraps his arms around Hungary's shoulders. Hungary leans back in her seat and looks up at him.

"So us three are the only girls then." Hungary says and looks down at her watch. The green letters saying 9:45.

"Yup, wait why is she going?" England asks pointing at Florida. Florida turns away from him. "I thought that you said that she is human." England comments and tries to look at Florida closer.

"Well... she is... F-"

"Come on you guys let's go." France appears and walks up behind England. He grabs him around the waist. England pushes his hands off of him.

"Not so loud you frog." England complains and wraps his arms back around Hungary. France gives them a mischievous look. Spain comes out of one of the rooms with his arm around Romano.

"Are we ready to go?" Spain asks as he walks over to them. England lets go of Hungary and nods.

"We were all just talking." England says and walks towards the door. Hungary stands up and is quickly followed by Florida. Taiwan stands up and follows Hungary.

"What am I going to tell them when they ask who I am?" Florida asks in Hungary's ear. Hungary is quiet for a few seconds in thought.

"I guess you are a trusted friend for now." Hungary whispers back in her ear. England looks back at her and smiles.

"My dad will recognize me though." Florida complains and looks down at the ground. Hungary lifts up her chin.

"It will be alright now we better get going before we are late." Hungary says and opens the main door to outside. The air is thick with humidity and the bugs are going crazy all around them. England flips on a flashlight and leads the way. Hungary looks up at the sky and sees millions of twinkling stars dotting the night sky. Somewhere in the distance an owl hoots and Florida grabs Hungary's arm in fright. Hungary pats Florida's arm reassuringly and keeps walking. They soon reach a clearing with a pit of ashes in the middle. There are benches surrounding the ash pit in a circle. The group walks up and sit down on some of the benches. Hungary, Taiwan, and Florida sit on the bench closest to the pit. England is dragged by France to a bench in the back. Spain sits with Romano on a bench somewhere in the middle. A twig snaps to Hungary's left and she whips her head around. She sees black shapes coming towards the circle.

"Alright dudes lets get this party started." America's voice calls from the darkness. America goes up to the ash pit and puts some logs on it. He pulls out a lighter and lights the logs. The fire burns slowly at first and then the fire slowly builds up.

"Alright lets get the truth or dare of torture game started." France says as he walks up to the fire. England walks up to Hungary and still is glaring at France. He sits down behind Hungary and wraps his arms around her waist. Across the fire Hungary catches Germany's eyes and sees the fire reflecting in his eyes. Hungary pulls England's arms away from her.

"Hungary, truth or dare?" Italy's voice calls from Germany's side. Hungary looks back up and sees Italy hugging Germany's arm tightly.

"Hm. I guess I will take dare." Hungary says after a few seconds after contemplation. Italy perks up and puts his finger on his chin.

"Hm... Lets see... How about... I dare you to climb up that tree." Italy says and points to a tree close to the clearing. Hungary nods and goes to the tree and quickly climbs up the tree. She looks out across the camp and can see everything. The lake, the cabins, the lodges, the mess hall, and much more that she has not been to yet. Hungary climbs back down and sits in her seat. She looks around the circle and spots Romano.

"Romano truth or dare?" Hungary asks with a small smile. Romano stays quiet for a few minutes and looks at Spain.

"I guess dare." Romano says after a few more seconds. Hungary smiles wider and grabs her camera. Romano's eyes grow wide.

"Have you ever heard of gay chicken?" Hungary asks and looks over at Spain. Romano's eyes grow wider.

"I take my dare back then." Romano complains and looks away from her. Hungary shakes her head.

"Nope you cannot take it back~. Gay chicken is when two guys sit face to face and get their faces as close to the others as possible without actually touching. The same thing works with girls and mix." Hungary explains and smiles at them again. Spain smiles wide and grabs Romano. Romano tries to push him away.

"Oh come on you might as well do it." Spain complains and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Romano keeps trying to pull away but finally stops after a few more seconds of struggling.

"How long does it have to be for?" Romano asks in a defeated tone. Hungary claps her hands together and thinks.

"I guess for 10 seconds unless you want to go for longer." Hungary suggests and looks at Spain. Spain nods his head but Romano punches him in the side.

"Come on idiot lets get it over with." Romano says and leans his face in close Spain's. Hungary takes a few quick pictures. Ten seconds pass and Romano quickly pulls away.

"See it was not that bad." Hungary says and gives him a wave.

"I will get you later for that." Romano yells and looks around the circle. Japan walks over to her and she notices Taiwan blush slightly. Japan leans in next to her.

"Send me some of the pictures that you get later. For some reason my camera is not working properly." Japan whispers and holds out his camera. Hungary nods and shows him the new pictures. Japan smiles and goes back to his seat.

"China truth or dare?" Romano asks turning Hungary's attention back to the game. China looks around at everyone.

"I do not trust any of you so I choose truth, aru." China says and looks at Romano waiting for his question. Romano thinks for a few seconds.

"Hm..." His gaze hits Taiwan and his eyes gleam with an idea. "Is it true that you are in love with Taiwan?" Romano asks and everyone gasps. All eyes turn towards China then Taiwan and then back to China. China's face glows bright red like a cherry.

"W-well... y-you s-see, aru... sh-she..." China stutters out with his face growing brighter and brighter. Taiwan looks in complete and utter shock. Hungary waves her hand in front her face.

"Just answer the question." Romano complains and looks around like he is bored. China looks at Taiwan and keeps blushing more.

"I was at one time but not anymore, aru." China finally manages to get out. Taiwan is opening and closing her mouth like a fish trying to breath. Hungary pats Taiwan on her shoulders. China looks around the circle and makes eyes contact with America.

"Dare because I am the hero and heroes are not afraid of anything!" America yells and everyone shushes him quickly. China rolls his eyes.

"I dare you to give a high five to Russia, aru." China says after a few seconds of thinking. America shakes and walks up to Russia.

"Sup commie?" America asks and holds up his hand waiting for a high five. Russia's usual childlike smile turns cold.

"What did you call me, da?" Russia asks and a creepy purple aura forms around his body. America shakes slightly but as usual is an idiot.

"A commie." America says brightly and Russia does give him a high five but not to his hand. To his face.

"Do not ever call me that again da. Kol kol kol kol." Russia keeps on kolling as America walks away slowly. America reaches his seat and looks at China.

"I guess that is good enough aru." China says and looks down at the ground still completely embarrassed. America looks around the circle and spots England.

"Yo Britain-dude truth or dare?" America asks and England sighs behind Hungary.

"I guess truth." England says immediately and waits a few seconds. America thinks for a few more and looks at Hungary.

"I may not be able to tell what is going on most of the time, but what is it with you and Hungary here?" America asks in a confused tone. England's face starts to heat up.

"I have been wondering that too." Spain's voice calls from the other side of the fire. Germany looks at Hungary with a slight glare. Florida and Taiwan look at Hungary confused.

"Fine... she is... my... girlfriend." England mumbles softly but France heard it.

"Congrats. I have the best dare for you two when it gets to be my turn." France says evilly and pats England on the back. England tries to hide his face.

"My turn..." England says and does not even lift up his head. "New girl with Hungary truth or dare?" England asks and finally looks up at Florida.

"Um... truth." Florida says in a small voice and looks down at the ground. England smiles for a second.

"Who are you?" England asks and waits for an answer. Florida is silent for a few seconds. The bugs buzzing is the only sound aside from the fire. Florida looks up at Hungary for help but Hungary just nods her head.

"My name is Lyra F... Jones." She says her last name in a whisper. England looks confused.

"Are you a country?" England asks but Hungary holds up her hand.

"Only one question per round." Hungary says and smiles at him. England sighs and wraps his arms around her again. Florida looks around the fire but decides on one person .

"Taiwan, truth or dare?" Florida asks Taiwan on the other side of Hungary. Taiwan looks up all of a sudden from the ground.

"I guess dare." Taiwan says and looks back down at the ground. Florida shrugs her shoulders and looks up at Hungary. Hungary whispers something in her ear and nods.

"Alright, I dare you to go up to Japan and give him a hug." Florida says and looks over at Japan.

"What?" Taiwan exclaims and falls back off of her bench in surprise. Hungary giggles and helps her back up.

"You choose it." Hungary says and pushes Taiwan towards Japan's direction. Taiwan makes her way up to Japan and blushes. She quickly gives him a hug and runs back to her seat. Japan has a surprised look on his face but with a faint blush. Hungary smiles to herself and takes a quick picture. Taiwan looks around the circle and decides.

"Germany, truth or dare?" Taiwan asks and looks bored slightly. Germany is silent for a few seconds.

"Truth." Germany says and looks at the bouncing Italy beside him. Taiwan is silent while thinking.

"Is it true that you are in love with Italy?" Taiwan asks and Germany's face gets as red a tomato. Italy looks up at him with his eyes open for once. Germany's blush grows even bigger.

"I... do." Germany mumbles and Italy hugs him tighter around his shoulders. Romano glares at him and throws a tomato at him.

"You b******!" Romano yells but before he can say more Spain grabs him by the shirt and kisses him. Romano tries punching him hard in the mouth. Hungary quickly snaps some photos and puts up her camera. Romano finally pulls away and starts mumbling about tomatoes and Spain's face.

"My turn I guess... Japan. Truth or dare?" Germany asks Japan beside him. Japan looks up at him with distraction just leaving his eyes.

"Truth." Japan says and looks back across the fire at someone. Hungary follows his eyes and sees Taiwan. She squeals slightly.

"Do you like that Taiwan girl?" Germany asks and tries to get Italy off of his lap. Japan's eyes grow wide.

"Hai." Japan says in a silent tone but Hungary could hear it. She squeals a little louder and Taiwan looks up.

"Are you alright Hungary?" Taiwan asks and looks across the fire and sees Japan blushing brightly. Hungary gives a small nod and calms herself.

"Romano truth or dare?" Japan asks quickly and looks down at the ground. Romano smiles and looks at Hungary.

"Truth." Romano says and looks back at Japan. Japan thinks for a few seconds.

"How much do you love Spain?" Japan asks and waits for an answer. Romano jumps out of his seat and glares at Japan.

"I do not!... I mean... only a little." Romano finally mumbles out and sits back down in his seat.

"I knew it!" Spain yells and wraps his arms around Romano's shoulders. Romano ignores him and looks at Hungary.

"Truth or dare... France?" Romano says with a smirk when Hungary's eyes grow wide. France smiles and walks over to Romano.

"Dare of course." France says and smiles over at Hungary. Hungary starts to panic and then realizes that England fell asleep with his arms around her waist still.

"I dare you to run your hand up Hungary's leg until I say stop." Romano smirks and motions for him to go. France walks over and sits down in front of her. Hungary's eyes grow wider.

"This is way not fair!" Hungary yells at Romano and he just shrugs his shoulders. France puts his hand on her knee and slowly moves it up her leg. Hungary squirms as she tries not to kick him.

"That is enough." Romano yells and Hungary looks down. France's hand is only an inch above her knee. France shrugs his shoulders and kisses her knee. He quickly goes back to his seat.

"My turn..." France says and scans the circle.

"That is enough for one night." America says and stands up. Hungary yawns and tries to stand up but is brought back down by England who is still asleep. Taiwan and Florida look down at her.

"You two go back and I will meet you there once I get him off of me." Hungary says and the two girls leave. She looks around the circle and sees everyone had left. Hungary shakes England awake. He slowly wakes up and looks up at her. The stars behind her head glittering. He sits up and kisses her on her cheek.

"Lets get going back to the lodge." England says and stands up. Hungary stands up too and follows him back to the lodge hand in hand.

**Please Review and I am taking requests for stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I hope that you are enjoying this. Please review.**

Hungary is sound asleep at 6 in the morning, but some of the others are not. Michel sits up in her bed and walks up to Florida. She reaches up and shakes her slightly.

"Wake up Lyra we are going down to the barn to work with the horses this morning." Michel says and waits for Florida to open her eyes. Florida wakes up slowly and is slightly annoyed.

"Alright I am up." Florida complains and sits up in her bed. She looks over at Hungary who is smiling in her sleep. Florida shakes her slightly and she does not wake up.

"I will take care of Danielle and you try to get Elizaveta up." Michel says and walks over to Danielle and gets her up. Florida is having no such luck. She keeps shaking her then she gets an idea. She leans over near Hungary's ear.

"Keseseses!" Florida whispers in her ear. Hungary immediately bolts upright and clenches her fist.

"Get out of my house Prussia!" Hungary yells and looks around the room in confusion. Michel gives her a weird look.

"It is a nickname for one of her... acquaintances." Florida explains and climbs off of her bunk. Hungary rubs sleep from her eyes and looks outside the window. The gray of dawn is still evident outside. Hungary groans and climbs out of bed.

"Good we are all up. Like I said, we are going down to the barn today to take care of the horses. Now go get dressed for today." Michel says and goes out the door. Hungary grabs her duffel bag from her bunk and rummages through it. She soon finds a good outfit consisting of jeans and a green t-shirt. She climbs onto her bunk and gets into her sleeping bag. She quickly pulls on her new outfit and gets back out. Hungary jumps down off of her bunk and grabs her backpack. She looks at Florida and walks out with her into the main room.

"What about breakfast?" Florida asks as they near Michel. Michel looks up from her spot on her chair and stands up. Danielle walks out into the main room looking tired just like the rest of them.

"We will get a ride back. Now come on our driver is waiting for us." Michel says and leads them out the main door. They step outside and the air is a little damp showing signs of rain. They walk down the hill and Hungary can see a man standing beside a van type thing. Florida looks at the man and tries to run back towards the lodge. Hungary quickly grabs her and keeps her back.

"Let go of me! I do not want my fa-brother bothering me." Florida quickly corrects herself and struggles against Hungary's strong grip. Hungary rolls her eyes and motions for Michel and Danielle to go on. They go on ahead and start talking to America.

"Do I need to drag you?" Hungary asks and starts to pull on Florida. Florida groans but follows willingly after a few more minutes. They all get into the van and America blasts Hamburger Street. Florida just wish that she could pull a Canada and disappear.

**I know that it is a little short but I hope that you still enjoy it. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am sorry that I have not posted in a little while. I was busy with my other stories and stuff. I hope that you like this chapter.**

They finally reach the outskirts of the camp and see a field with a fence lining one portion and a riding arena taking another. The main part is attached to a barn. A woman walks up from the barn and up to them. She smiles at them.

"Hello my name is Lidia and I am in charge of this barn and the horses. I heard that you three girls wanted to help out with feeding this morning." The woman comments. Michel gives her a small nod.

"Lead the way." Michel says and Lidia leads them into the barn. As Hungary walks in she sees Western saddles lining a wall and bridles lining another. Underneath the bridles are some buckets. Lidia grabs three buckets and pores some food into them.

"I want you to replace the buckets with these and bring the old buckets back." Lidia says and hands Danielle, Florida, and Hungary each a bucket. Hungary makes her way through the lines of stalls and finds the last horse. He is a beautiful beige (black mane and tale with brown body) with a white streak up his head. Hungary reaches out to pet him but he immediately pulls away and raises his front hooves at her. He whines and looks at the food. Hungary smiles and switches out the food.

"That is Blaze. He is a stubborn one. He is the alpha horse. I never let anyone ride him." Lidia says from behind Hungary. Hungary looks at Blaze again as he eats. She reaches out to pet him but he pulls away.

"May I ride him?" Hungary asks and walks back towards the barn. Lidia follows her and hands her a new bucket.

"It all depends on how well you can ride. If I can tell that you are good then I will let you." Lidia says and Hungary leaves to give the rest of the horses food. They soon finish and Hungary looks up at the sky. The sun is a little above the mountains.

"Alright our driver will be here soon." Michel says as they stand near the road. Florida looks up at Hungary with a little concern.

"What is wrong?" Hungary asks and looks down the road.

"I was just wondering if you could do western saddles since you are European." Florida says and keeps looking at her. Hungary shrugs her shoulders.

"I am a skilled rider and I think I can deal with western saddles." Hungary says and smiles. There is a faint rumble coming down the road. America pulls up in the van.

"Come on in! They are starting to serve breakfast now." America says and watches as they all get in. He turns the car around and drives back to the mess hall.

**Please Review and you get a cookie. Still it is short sorry.**


End file.
